Purgatory Road
by shadowsnowleopard
Summary: Just another cute one shot, where the seven, accompanied by Nico, Will, and Reyna, are on a road trip.
**The idea for this piece came from an actual street sign that I saw, and my sister looked at me funny when I started laughing at it.**

"Purgatory Road. That's an odd name," Percy exclaimed from the driver's seat. "Yo Nico- is there another entrance to your dad's mansion castle thing down there?"

"Yes," Nico said, not turning away from his window in the backseat.

"Wait, really?" Percy asked surprised.

"Of course not Seaweed Brain," Annabeth answered, punching Percy's arm for good measure from her seat in shotgun.

Percy glanced towards the backseat and saw Nico's dry smile as he continued to look out the window at the passing trees.

"Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!" Will shouted as he clung nervously to Nico.

Percy looked back just in time to avoid hitting a squirrel sitting in the middle of the road. Reyna was trying to appear calm, but her knuckles were turning white from her tight grip on the door handle, and her face was turning a light shade of green. For someone who had traveled across the Atlantic on a pegasus, she seemed to not handle Percy's driving too well. Luckily though, she had Will, a medic, right next to her. Of course he didn't seem to be in the condition to be able to help her at the moment.

"You think maybe Annabeth could drive?" Reyna asked. "I'd even accept Will at this point."

Will, although a spectacular healer, couldn't drive to save his life. There was a smashed McDonald's drive through somewhere in Connecticut as proof. Since then he hadn't even stepped foot, so to speak, in the driver's seat of a car. At least with horses, the animals could control the direction in which it went. Until Leo finished his driverless car prototype nobody was letting Will near the wheel.

"Oh come on," Percy argued, "I'm doing fine!"

"I think that mailbox five miles back would beg to disagree," Nico said softly.

Annabeth chuckled a bit from shotgun before Percy turned a half glare on her and she tried to smother her smile. It even came to the point where she had to cover her mouth with both hands. Soon enough the whole car burst out laughing. Percy took the next turn hard on purpose slamming Will into Nico, who began to blush. When Percy looked in the rear view mirror, an innocent grin spread across his face. Nico tried to glare back at him but was distracted by Will who was still trying to right himself after the last turn.

"Supreme Commander to Wisegirl. Supreme Commander to Wisegirl. Come in Wisegirl," said a voice from the radio Annabeth held.

"Wisegirl to Repair Boy. What do you want Repair Boy?" Annabeth asked.

"This is Supreme Commander, not Repair Boy. Come on, get it right for once-" Leo's voice was cut off with the sound of scuffling.

"Hey Annabeth," Piper said over the radio.

"Hi Piper," Annabeth responded as she glanced back at the car following them.

It contained the rest of the people on the trip: Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank. A few years after the war ended and the camps were all situated, they had insisted on going on a road trip. They meant to go earlier, but Chiron wouldn't let them until Leo finished his portable monster shields similar to the one used on the Argo II.

"So what's up?" Annabeth asked Piper, who was leaning up in between the two front seats where Jason drove and Leo sat in shotgun.

"Your car seems to be… Swerving a bit," Piper said, "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine," Annabeth said, her voice exasperated, "well as fine as we can be with Percy driving."

"Oooh…" Annabeth could practically hear Piper cringing over the radio. "Who made that decision?"

"I did!" Percy shouted.

"Of course," Jason said, his voice slightly distant through the radio since he wasn't right next to the speaker.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart Annabeth!" Piper joked, "Why did you let your boyfriend drive!"

"He won the competition," Annabeth answered.

"What kind of competition was it?" Piper asked.

"Whoever laughed was out," Annabeth said, "Last person playing drove."

"Then how come Nico isn't driving?" Piper questioned.

"Will," Annabeth said, which was explaination enough.

About a year after the Second Giant War, Nico and Will had finally gotten together, and ever since Nico had slowly been brightening. Although no one else understood it, every time Will said "baby satyr" Nico would burst out laughing. And as soon as Nico began laughing, Will closely followed. Reyna claimed she didn't care about the whole thing after two hours of sitting and that she didn't care who drove, so she left to go train with Nico while Will sat on the side lines.

This left just Percy and Annabeth. They stared at each other but to no avail. Neither one would laugh. They both absolutely refused to lose.

"How'd Percy break you sweetie?" Piper asked.

"He told me a joke," Annabeth said quietly.

"Was it at least a good joke?" Piper said.

"Nope," Percy said, smiling. "Schrodinger's cat walked into a bar. And didn't."

Annabeth started laughing again. As did Will and Leo.

"I don't even understand the joke," Percy said, "but it made her laugh so it did it's job."

"Well played Jackson," Jason said over the radio.

"I try," Percy said.

"Are we there yet?" Leo asked.

"Two hours," Annabeth said. "Can you handle that?"

"Nope," Leo answered.

And so began two hours that rivaled their time wading through armies of monsters.

 **So I just watched a Supernatural episode where Hestia goes off killing people and I'm like "Nonono. That's all wrong. She's supposed to be a cute little humble girl in a brown dress you idjits." But they of course didn't listen. One shot ideas?**


End file.
